1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a milling unit for the beating of snow-covered slopes.
When it snows and the snow settles on the ground a problem arises related to the preparation of the ski slopes to make them sufficiently compact so that even inexperienced skiers can move around safely.
This is normally carried out by using milling units that are connected, using suitable tool-holders, to the rear part of a hauling vehicle. The milling unit crushes the snow and subsequently beats it, in order to create a compact and uniform layer of snow which is fixed to the ground.
2. Discussion of the Background
The traditional milling units consist of a structure normally comprising three elements which are all hinged together, in order to be able to adapt to the unevenness of the ground. Within the structure there are normally three mills, in correspondence with each one of the three elements of the structure. The miller consists of two side toothed cylinders contained within two side elements of the structure, supported at one end by side walls of the structure and each one connected to a hydraulic motor for its activation. The other end of the side cylinders is supported by loops which are integral with the structure of the unit.
Furthermore, these two ends of the side millers are connected by joints articulated to a central miller, also consisting of a toothed cylinder, contained within the central element of the structure of the group.
Within traditional milling units, the axles of the millers and the axles of the connection hinges between the three elements forming the structure merge and, more precisely, cross over the articulated connection joints between the three millers of the unit.
Such a structure prevents the sliding of the snow within the structure. This causes vibrations and a high resistance to advancement of the unit; naturally this affects the reliability and duration of the traditional milling unit.
Furthermore, it has been found that the outflow of the snow between the coupling elements of the hinged elements of the structure that can mutually oscillate does not occur correctly. This is therefore reason for the irregularities on the snow-covered slopes which could turn out to be dangerous for skiers.
Therefore the demand to simplify the structure of the milling units for the beating of well-known snow-covered slopes exists, making them in keeping with the requests of operators from a technical and functional point of view.
The objective of the present invention is, therefore, that of eliminating the technical problems reported, by creating a milling unit for the beating of snow-covered slopes which is very reliable and with a long duration, in terms of years.
Another objective of the invention is that of creating a milling unit which, during operation, does not cause vibrations and/or does not exert high resistance to the advancement of the hauling vehicle.
A further objective of the invention is that of creating a milling unit which can guarantee a correct outflow of snow between the coupling elements of the hinged elements of the structure.
One more objective of the invention is that of creating a milling unit which creates substantially safe slopes, for skiers with average skills.
Last but not least, another objective of the invention is that of creating a milling unit for the beating of snow-covered slopes that is substantially simple, safe and economic.
These and other objectives, according to the present invention, are achieved by creating a milling unit for the beating of snow-covered slopes according to claim 1.
Furthermore, other features of the present invention are defined in the following claims.